


Aglovale's Nighttime Tea

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Title Subject to Change, im surprised there isn't anything for this pairing, ive gained a new ot3 thanks anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Djeeta and Percival stop by the castle after they finish delivering their shipments to Wales and there they spend more than just tea time with Aglovale, who seems to currently be  struggling with something.
Relationships: Aglovale & Percival (Granblue Fantasy), Djeeta/Aglovale (Granblue Fantasy), Djeeta/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	Aglovale's Nighttime Tea

**Author's Note:**

> for the degenerate anon who wanted to see these three fuck, sorry it's late

"Apologies for the wait." 

The tea room's door opens to reveal the Lord of Frost, free of his cerulean armor and the usual castle staff trailing behind him. He heads straight for the empty, ruby sofa, its wooden frame colored a dark, dark chocolate, sat between him and the two seated guests patiently awaiting his arrival. The second he is comfortably seated, a servant standing nearby pours him a cup of freshly brewed tea from the tea cart brought along. He wraps an index finger around the cup's curved handle and brings it up to his face, inhaling its calming aroma. After he gently blows away the rising steam from his hot beverage, a tiny, but confident, smile graces his face as his attention drifts back to his guests.

"Especially after having to deliver so many shipments here throughout Wales. You have my utmost gratitude for your timely and well done work, Captain, Percival."

"Please think nothing of it, Brother." Percival smirks at the praise. Even at his age he still enjoyed the compliments the older man would unleash upon him on a job well done.

A soft chuckle escapes Aglovale's lips. "Though it's rare to see you without your other two companions," he lifts the tea cup up to his lips, hoping his growing smirk is well hidden before he continues. "Are you two perhaps heading out on a date together before dinner?" He takes a sip as soon as his bombshell of a question drops.

Djeeta nearly chokes on the tiny sandwich making its way down her throat.

"Brother!" Percival, cheeks flushed red, hands his vassal her cup, hoping to help her wash it down. Once the food passes, Percival releases a sigh and his shoulders, tense before, relaxes.

Aglovale goes on, as if uninterrupted.

"I have a few places I'd be happy to recommend, but I'd like to ask the both of you to refrain from filling your stomachs. Our chef has a lovely dinner planned for tonight."

"They have prior commitments." Safe from choking, Djeeta gives one final cough before she speaks up to explain where Lyria and Vyrn are. "So they had to stay back on the ship."

"Hmm, is that so? Please pass on my well wishes then."

Their chatter then turns into a long discussion on the current state of Wales. Aglovale easily dominates the conversation, bursting with pride about the new businesses emerging from his reforms, and Percival happily soaks in any advice he can extract from him, interjecting with questions every so often. Djeeta watches on, not well versed in politics or economic policies, content to drink the delicious tea and munch on the cute little snacks prepared for today's visit.

A sudden knock interrupts their lively conversation. The door opens and in walks one of Aglovale's regents; a familiar buff male draph enters, greeting everyone with a polite bow. 

"Pardon me Your Highness, but the allotted time for your afternoon tea is at its end."

"Very well." Aglovale places his tea cup on its saucer. "It seems our time has run out. I thank you for listening to the ramblings of a busy king." He makes it halfway to the door when his feet stop in their tracks, suddenly reminded of the good news he received earlier that week. 

"Oh that's right," He turns towards his guests, the corner of his lip lifting up to form into his recognizable smirk. "Flowers have begun to bloom in the garden. I'd be happy to hear your opinions on them." With that parting statement he turns back around to leave, followed closely by his loyal vassal who leads him back to the king's study.

Once settled in his office chair, and regent gone, Aglovale lets out a dreaded sigh. Though he doesn't mind paperwork—being raised into the role of leadership has instilled in him his future kingly duties at an early age—the specific task at hand makes him wish he was the type to neglect his work. 

He reluctantly picks up the two pieces of paper lying at the top of several piles stacked on his desk. He holds them in either hand, looking back and forth between the documents as if playing a game of spotting the difference. But despite what was written on the parchment, they were two completely different sets of data and this was no game—after all an important thing like marriage shouldn't be treated as such.

Aglovale tossed the papers onto the small bit of space on his desk left unmarred by the mess and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands against his chest. Not even ten minutes into his work and he already felt a headache coming on. He began to wonder how much longer he could stall this whole arranged marriage thing his council was pushing on him, letting out another sigh and shutting his eyes, when an audible giggle sang out from behind him.

Aglovale gets up and walks behind his chair, pushing aside the white curtains to the window that overlooks the castle's garden. But maybe referring to it as the castle's garden would be misleading since it was only recently started and maintained by his late mother. A field of beautiful flowers that soothed his soul merely by sight, Aglovale made this room his office in order to spend his small breaks basking in the reassuring aura it gave him.

The source of the giggle is quickly found when red orbs locate the Captain, who is happily petting the flame-attuned carbuncle sat atop her companion's head; it seems the wild creature had wandered into the greenery. A rare smile breaks out on Aglovale's face as he tries in vain to hold back a chuckle from seeing Percival bend down so his vassal can pet the primal.

Aglovale takes extra note of his younger brother's cheeks, dusted a shade of red, similar to his crimson mane, from the embarrassment. Despite the look of utter dismay etched into the frown set in place and the way his eyes shut to avoid any accidental eye contact, Percival indulges the Captain in her childish behavior. The scene reminds him a lot of when Percival was younger, always spoiled by the rest of the family as the baby of the group. 

Though, now that he mentioned it, the Captain and Percival were more similar than he originally thought. They both had this air of naivety about them that had them always believing in the goodness of others, he himself on the receiving end of that kindness once upon a time. In hindsight, it was no surprise that Percival designated her as his trusted vassal, it was probably what initially attracted him to her in the first place.

_ Attracted? _

Yes, attraction must have also played a part in Percival's fondness for the Captain. While he would personally describe her as a plain jane, never holding a candle to the ladies of the court but certainly not unappealing, he had to admit there was something alluring in that plainness. Her short, golden hair, while different from the long, flowing locks that the ladies in the upper echelons of Wales sported, still managed to captivate him on the battlefield swishing to and fro at the swing of her sword. The way she broke out into a toothy grin, almost as invigorating as an elixir, directed towards her crew mates after the takedown of a powerful enemy. A tiny frame that carried the weight of an entire crew's fate on her shoulders, all these things combined began to stir something within him. 

Not quite an adult but well past being a child—too young to drink but more than old enough to run a crew—he found the childishness she exhibited around his younger brother, contrasted with the mature mask she donned as a captain, both fascinating and amusing. The more time he spent getting to know her, the more he found himself drawn to her. Eventually he began to look forward to her visits, his promises for grand feasts in exchange for her stories of adventure holding more truth than the farce they started out as.

Honestly if he had to marry anyone, if he had to pick a person to spend the rest of his life with, then Djeeta—

Aglovale perishes the thought with a shake of his head. The stress surely must be getting to him if thoughts like that were casually floating around in his mind. He releases a sigh he doesn't realize he's been holding and looks at the stacks of files on his potential brides. Eventually he decides to distract himself by burying these growing emotions in the work laid out before him.

_ I. _

It's nighttime when a knock on his bedroom door pulls the king out of his focus on the papers spread across the bed. A scene not so unfamiliar, the Lord of Frost snug in his black robe—accented with a deep blue trim that outlines the fabric alongside his matching dark blue pants—has taken his work home with him. He uses his king sized bed as a sort of makeshift desk to hold the various pieces of parchment he plans to go over before he goes to sleep.

"Who is it?" Aglovale looks up from the piece of paper in hand, eyes darting towards the door.

"It's me, Djeeta. I have your evening tea here."

The blonde man faintly smiles, thankful for the sudden, but not unexpected, reprieve from his work. "Come in, the door is unlocked."

As soon as those words leave his mouth, he returns his attention back to the papers.

Djeeta stands on one leg to help balance the tray on her knee while her free hand opens the door. In she walks, wearing her white camisole and capris pajamas, setting the tray on the nightstand next to Aglovale's bed. She readies a cup of hot tea and with a matching saucer she hands the beverage to the man.

"Thank you," He takes a cautious sip. Hot but not enough to scald his tongue, a perfect temperature. "Though I am not ungrateful for your help, I didn't expect you to deliver tonight's tea."

"That's okay. I didn't expect I'd be bringing you tea either." Djeeta gives a small laugh. "One of your servants was looking like they were having trouble so I offered to bring it to you. Something about half the servants being out of commission?"

"My apologies, you are a guest here after all."

"Don't worry about it! Consider it my show of gratitude." Brown, amber eyes scan the bed covered in documents, her happy-go-lucky smile fading into a sadder one. "Though I’m not sure it’ll make up for all the trouble we caused. I didn't think Percival and I coming to visit would cause your work to pile up like this."

Aglovale, placing his cup down, waves her worry away with a flip of his hand.

"It's not too important for me to finish right away," His grip on the handle of his teacup tightens ever so slightly as his voice lowers. "In fact, I would rather prolong it as much as I can."

Djeeta moves a few pieces of paper to make enough room for an impromptu seat. She sits down on the edge of the bed, eyebrows furrowed upwards in worry. “‘Prolong?’ It isn’t like you to hesitate doing something.” Djeeta crawls towards him, taking care not to trample on the documents lying between them, and his eyes widen when one of her hands rests itself on his forehead, the other on her own as her eyes close in thought. “Well it doesn’t seem like you have a fever…" She removes her hand after a brief pause, unable to see his shocked expression at the sudden physical contact, though the worried expression plastered on her face remains.

Aglovale sighs and turns his attention to the paper lying next to him. Staring back at him is a photo of a young woman, brunette and probably in her early to mid 20s, attached to a list of rudimentary information such as her birthday, weight and height, etc. If he wasn’t mistaken, he had met her before at some important dinner along with her wealthy father who owned a large amount of land in the west district. A sweet girl, truly, but her father left a bad taste in his mouth and he’d rather not have to deal with a father-in-law such as him. At least that was one less person he’d have to consider.

“Aglovale?"

Djeeta’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he lets out a cough to clear his throat.

“My apologies. Worry not Captain, I have everything under control.”

Djeeta's worried expression remains unchanged, however, obviously not buying what he’s selling.

"You know, if there's something on your mind, I think it's best if you confide in someone you trust." Djeeta takes a deep breath before she continues, recalling the time she ended up worrying Phoebe and the others. "I learned it the hard way and hurt the people who I was trying to protect. So even if you feel like you can't tell me then…" Her voice trails off, noticing the small smile on Aglovale's face as he stares directly into his half empty cup of tea; he closes his eyes in bemusement before continuing.

"Very well then. In exchange for sharing such a vulnerable part of yourself, it's only fair that I do the same." Her frown turns upside down and this encourages him to keep talking. However his slight smile soon fades and his eyebrows narrow as he stares pensively into his cup. "Though it is not as 'heavy' as your tale, my council is recommending that I take in a bride. Something about the people of Wales' concern regarding the lack of having a family of my own."

Djeeta's cheeks redden, taken slightly aback by how personal his 'trouble' was. But that matters not, she still listens in despite her lack of experience in marriage, let alone the complicated matters of love, because she genuinely wishes to have him open up to her. Though usually a guarded man—By nature? Or simply the result of his mother's tragic death? She'll probably never know—it meant a lot to her that he'd be okay with her lending an ear.

"While it would ensure my future grip on the throne, not to mention ease my citizen's worry over such a trivial matter, I must admit I am a novice in these romantic endeavors." The Lord of Frost stands up and, his body turned halfway to face his guest, places his nearly empty teacup on the silver tray it was brought in on. He pauses, lost to his thoughts as he stares at the remaining brown liquid at the bottom of his cup, his back now facing her. "It makes me think: 'Would I find happiness in such a marriage? Do these types of unions even last?' I am not a man who wishes to live a life of lies."

"Then you should be honest with your counsel!" She stands up abruptly, eyebrows furrowed as her eyes bore into his back. Freedom was one of the most precious things to her, the very concept of which once propelled her into, quite literally, dying for. To see that taken away from someone set ablaze a roaring, passionate fire within her, flames desperate to somehow find their escape. It was what made her absolutely furious at the True King after he stripped Alliah of not only her knighthood, but the very right she believes every skydweller is born with. In the case of Aglovale, these flames were so desperate, apparently, that it tumbled out in the form of words.

That has to be the reason why it feels like carbuncles are doing flips in her stomach. 

….Right? 

Aglovale lets out a bellow of laughter so loud, that if his room wasn't located in the deepest, most isolated part of the castle the servants stuck in bed would be awoken by the noise, and it pulls Djeeta from her own thoughts. "Rest assured, it is all for the sake of my reign. Something like a political marriage is necessary."

"Marriage...!" Djeeta stops herself when she hears how loud she is and lowers her voice, looking at the floor. Her right hand immediately gravitates to her elbow, gripping her opposite arm for some sort of support. "Marriage should be between two people who love each other. You can't guarantee happiness out of that!"

Aglovale turns around at her sudden outburst, eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Djeeta looks like she isn't finished so he remains quiet and patiently waits for her to break her silence.

One day Percival would form his ideal nation, find a beautiful wife and live a, hopefully, long life surrounded by his loved ones. She would have to prepare herself mentally for that day, looking his lovely bride in the eyes and congratulating her on snagging a wonderful and loyal man, all with a smile on her face. But for the sake of his happiness—

"If Percival...if Percival were ever to marry someone else," Djeeta lowers her voice, frown and downcast eyes highlighting her true feelings. "I would want that person to be someone he loves, someone that will make him happy." 

Finished, the Captain's thoughts drift to her feelings for the redhead. Lately a burning flame has been kindling inside her whenever thoughts of the former knight invaded her mind throughout the day, keeping her up at night or simply turning conversations with him into strings of stuttered sentences. It's a foreign feeling, similar to the adrenaline that pumps through her veins whenever she's fighting monsters or bandits, but yet so different in the way it makes her heart skip a beat. She has an idea what this feeling is and while she is naive, she isn't that naive to expect her feelings to be returned—after all Percival's acts of kindness are nothing more than that, acts of kindness.

" _'Marry someone else'_? A person other than you?" Aglovale's sly smirk and teasing tone dusts her cheeks a rosey red once she realizes her mistake. Her hands fly to her face, effectively hiding it in embarrassment. And to think, she was trying so hard to mask her feelings too! 

"No, our relationship is, uh, completely platonic!" A sharp ache rips through her chest as she says this, nearly rivaling the pain from when she was attacked by that Hydra at the start of her journey. Distracted by this, she almost misses Aglovale's next words, his tone doing a complete one-eighty and catching her off guard.

"If your relationship is truly platonic," The Lord of Frost takes a step forward. "Then become my bride."

_ II. _

Unable to sleep, Percival walks along the halls of the Wales castle on his way to the kitchen in the hopes a hot cup of tea could send him to the land of dreams faster. He's been having trouble getting to sleep lately and the change of environment does nothing for helping ease his problem. Usually pinpointing the cause of what keeps you from sleeping is a good place to start, but for Percival all it does is cause endless tossing and turning throughout the night.

The reason for this was simple, though admitting to it at first was a hassle in itself. After months, and many, many restless nights, he found himself lying awake in the darkness of his room when he was suddenly hit with the answer he was desperately searching for—he was utterly smitten with his trusted vassal.

' _Smitten_.'

Percival blushed at the word. So formal and proper, everything that was the opposite of his feelings for her. It wasn't proper to fall for someone so close and entrenched in his goal of forming his ideal kingdom, fearful that their relationship wouldn't last past the completion of said dream. He valued her greatly, enough to fall for her despite him constantly pushing his feelings aside, but he respected her far too much to push their platonic relationship into something romantic. He sees the way she interacts with the other crew members, full of kindness and love for these complete strangers, that he doesn't dare think that the way she interacts with him is any more special.

As much as he wanted to believe that the smile, radiant as the sun that hovers in the blue skies she loves so much, directed at him is somehow brighter than her previous one, he knows wishing for anything more than what they currently had would be immensely selfish of him.

Percival stops in his tracks and ruffles his hair in frustration. Forget the tea, he'd need some wine to get his mind off this topic. He turns the corner and walks down the tiny flight of stairs leading to a wooden door. He pushes it open, surprised to find the kitchen without its many servants.

"Oh Lord Percival!" One of the head servants, an older maid he remembers fondly from his childhood, looks up from her task of wiping down the counter and greets him with a smile. As Percival gets closer, the bags forming under her eyes become more apparent.

"Is everything okay?" He looks around, a few servants busy finishing up their chores before they head to bed for an early start to the next day. "I thought there was more on staff tonight."

"My apologies. Some of the servants have come down with a cold." The woman's warm smile quickly turns into an apologetic one. "We have half of the ones without a cold nursing them back to health. The rest of us are catching up on chores."

"I see." That explains their lack of a presence when he and Djeeta arrived. Usually someone there to greet them, he thought it odd that no one welcomed their expected arrival. "If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

"I couldn't possibly!” Flustered by his offer, and hit with the reminder of her sworn duty to be the one to serve the royal family, not the other way around, the older woman goes back to her task of wiping a now clean counter. “Please forget I even said anything."

"It's the duty of a lord to ease the burden of his subjects."

"Oh my, what a dependable young man you've become." A giggle escapes, mouth hidden by her hand. It becomes quite obvious that the little lord she watched over is now a mature adult. "Then may I ask you to retrieve the tea set from Your Highness's room? I sent his evening tea up a while ago, so he should be about done."

Percival bows in jest, momentarily tossing aside the role of a royal. "As you wish."

_ III. _

"Then, become my bride."

Djeeta looks up from the wood floors to see Aglovale facing her, and suddenly a lot closer, as all traces of teasing from his face are gone. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish, unsure how to respond. Of course she's going to turn him down! There's absolutely no other answer to his question!

But…

The way he says it, sounding more like a command, makes her feel hot all of a sudden. Her heart pounds in her chest, beating loudly in her ears. It's definitely different than what she's used to when dealing with Percival, who almost treats her with kid gloves. It's new and exciting, but the rational part of her brain somehow manages to convince her she shouldn't act on physical feelings alone; she'd need time to process not only his proposal but her feelings towards the older brother of the man she claims to care deeply about.

"I'm sorry, I—" Djeeta, in her confusion, tries to head towards the door, but is stopped by Aglovale's grip claiming her wrists. He pulls her towards the edge of the bed, trapping her in his arms before the Lord of Frost's knees buckle and they both tumble onto the bed. She struggles in his lap, however she is no match for the overbearing king’s strength.

"Unlike my little brother, I do not give up quite as easily." Aglovale looks up at the Captain in his arms, his smirk waning a bit before he continues. He leans his forehead against hers and his fiery red eyes, so similar to Percival's, freeze her into place. "I wonder...if you were my vassal, if it had been me who you had met instead of Percival, would the relationship between you and I be just as similar?" His mind wanders to the conversation he had with his younger brother that day when he foolishly tried to harbor the power of the Otherworld. Percival was truly blessed by loving friends, especially the trustworthy vassal still faithfully by his side. Even when the words of his beloved older brother tempted him into joining his misguided plan, Djeeta’s words were somehow able to get through to the redhead. If only he had someone like that by his side, then surely...

A sudden sadness washes over his face, seemingly vulnerable for the first time in front of Djeeta. The rarity of this moment flusters the Captain. Unsure if his question is rhetorical or not, she remains in place letting the silence comfort him as she reaches out to pat him gently on the head. The intimate gesture surprises him, but he lets her continue her ministrations nonetheless.

"Brother, are you done with your evening tea? I've come to collect the tea ware." Percival's voice shatters the atmosphere they've built around them, but both are too shocked by the redhead's presence to move apart, let alone answer. "Brother? Is everything okay? I'm opening the door." With a tinge of panic in his voice, he hurriedly opens the door. 

Two pairs of eyes staring back at him greets the Lord of Flames, who isn't sure what he expected to find. Whatever he had expected, it most certainly wasn't the strange pang in his chest at seeing the two most important people to him in such an intimate embrace. Grip on the door handle tightening, he tries quelling the unknown emotion bubbling up inside him. Since when did they ever have enough alone time for their relationship to progress into _this_?

"I believe this is as good of a time as any." Aglovale is the first to speak up, wrapping an arm around the waist of the woman in his lap. "I have proposed to your vassal." The Lord of Frost turns his attention back to Djeeta and leans forward to plant a quick kiss on her lips. Satisfied by the blush spread across her face and her widened eyes, he continues. "Right, Captain?"

"I would prefer it if you didn’t make such unpleasant jokes, Brother." But Percival knew it wasn't a joke, his eldest brother wasn't the joking type, even as a child he was the serious, straightforward one of the trio of siblings. His mind begins rummaging for any signs he must have missed or time they ever spent alone together that could explain this sudden shift in their relationship.

"' _Unpleasant_ '?" Aglovale's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. "Is there a problem with me pursuing your vassal, that I am unaware of?"

Percival's shoulders slump and his hands ball into fists. He valued family above all and if it meant their family could stay intact, he'd push aside any feelings he had towards the Captain. They were the two most important people to him, if he had to trust anyone with the happiness of either then it'd be with the other, no doubts. His eyes shift to the floor as he answers meekly, brows narrowed. "...No there isn't any problem."

Aglovale clicks his teeth, something akin to anger boiling inside him. Would he give up that easily if he was Percival's adversary? His mouth finds itself nibbling on Djeeta's neck in frustration and he hums in thought as if to respond. Djeeta lets out a soft moan that causes Percival to look up from the spot on the floor he was staring at, trying to compose himself.

Seeing the pair start to get intimate, Percival turns around to leave. "If you'll excuse me." Percival's hand grips the door handle. But before he can open the door, Aglovale's voice stops him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" The blonde man shifts the woman in his lap to face the redhead. Her face is flushed and he grabs her by the wrists, effectively holding her in place. "Your vassal here seems to enjoy your presence, take a look."

Percival does as he's told, hesitantly, and is surprised at the aroused expression on her face. Her mouth is opened, forming a small 'o' and her dilated pupils stare back at him. Like a moth to a flame, he finds himself physically drawn to this new, unseen side of her. By the time he snaps back to reality, he finds himself in front of the two.

"It seems you're just as easily affected by her, as she is by you." Aglovale murmurs against her skin, hoping to goad the other man into making a move. His icy stare captures his younger brother’s attention. "Go on, help your vassal feel better."

Percival gently cups the left side of her face, brushing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He pauses to gauge her reaction, scanning her face for any signs of refusal on his advances. Thankfully he gets nothing but half lidded and expectant eyes staring back at him. A small smile forms on his face, happy and relieved to not be rejected by her. He returns her lust filled gaze with a simple kiss. Though innocent in nature, as innocent as it could be in their current situation, it fans the dim flame within him and he goes back in for a second kiss, this time more passionate and with interlocking tongues as he cups both sides of her face to bring her closer.

Aglovale continues nibbling down the side of her neck, one hand freeing her wrist, which instantly tangles itself in his blonde locks, to make its way underneath her shirt. He chuckles at the thought of using his ice magic to give her a special chill and decides to send a tiny amount of it to the tips of his fingers. It causes her to gasp, feeling his cold fingertips sliding down the warm skin of her sides and as a result she arches her back at the pleasurable sensation.

Percival takes this chance to lift her white camisole top up and off of her body, her breasts giving a slight bounce as the fabric leaves her skin for it's new spot on the floor. While the redhead is distracted by her perky mounds, Aglovale's hand reaches the band of her capris. He leans in to whisper into her right ear, his hot breath tickling the inner shell and causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Get on the bed, I'll help you get your pants off." The tone of his command is surprisingly gentle despite it's demanding nature. 

“Should we really be going this far?” Percival coughs awkwardly, allowing his rational side to take over. Aglovale responds by teasing Djeeta's pants off once her back hits the bed. “She's thoroughly enjoying herself.” He comments aloud, slipping his right hand in her damp panties. “Look at how wet you are,” Egging her on, he teases her entrance with his middle finger, further soaking her underwear. "Is it because of me or Percival?"

Djeeta moans softly in response, hand of the arm that isn't wrapped around Aglovale's shoulders reaching for Percival to bring him closer to her. The redhead obliges, leaving a trail of kisses down the side of her neck.

Aglovale hums wondering aloud, "Is that's your answer?" He pulls away to reach towards his nightstand drawer, and after rummaging through it for a bit, he pulls out a bottle of lube. "Apologies for interrupting, but I'm going to need your vassal's help getting you ready, Percival."

Percival raises a brow. “' _Getting ready_ ’?"

"Since I believe I stole her first kiss,” Aglovale holds back a chuckle at seeing the furrowing of Percival’s eyebrows. “You shall have her virginity then."

"Brother,” Shock flashes across Percival's face for a split second, but as soon as it appears, it's quickly replaced with closed eyes and a sigh. “You can't just arbitrarily decide that sort of thing—."

"Then you'll be okay with me being her first?" 

Percival pauses, eyes widened and he chooses his next words carefully. "That's not the issue here."

"Well we should ask the Captain for her input then.” The Lord of Frost leans down to whisper into the young captain’s ear. “Who would you prefer lay claim to you first, Percival or I?"

"Aglovale!"

There’s a short pause before they get their answer. "Per...cival…" mumbled Djeeta, her response muffled by the back of the hand attempting to hide her face. Brown amber orbs focused everywhere but the brothers directly in her line of sight.

"What was that Captain?,” Aglovale’s mouth forms into a sly smirk as he continues teasing her. Who knew playfully taunting her like this could be so fun and...arousing? Seeing the Captain in such a state, the opposite of her usual courageous self, was screaming for him to try and further pull her submissive side out. “I couldn't quite hear you." Djeeta's eyes—the very same bright, fearless eyes that stared him down that time she barged in between the two Wales brothers in the castle’s underground chamber—close.

"I want…,” She pauses, taking a deep breath to gather up as much courage as she could in her embarrassed state; it was now or never. “I want Percival!"

"What a relief little brother, it seems you don't need to worry about that matter after all." 

Aglovale helps Djeeta sit up and takes her hand, pouring a generous amount of clear liquid from the bottle of lube. "Rub this into your hand so it warms up." While Djeeta is busy following his instructions, Aglovale closes the cap on the bottle and haphazardly places it on his nightstand. He turns his head towards Percival. "You'll need to remove your pants so your dear vassal here can help you get ready."

Finally realizing what his brother meant by 'getting ready', Percival hesitantly removes his black pajama pants and boxers to reveal a semi-erect cock. Djeeta can't help but pause the rubbing of her hand to stare at his dick nearly standing at attention. Despite it not being at full mast it was still an impressive size flaccid, almost the same length as the daggers she's used to in battle. Suddenly self-conscious with the Captain's gaze on him, Percival grabs his dick by the base of his shaft in an attempt to try and hide it from her curious stare; not even several minutes ago they were kissing and now she was about to touch his dick!

"Use your hands to get him nice and hard, Captain." Aglovale's soft and delicate whisper safe from disturbing his younger brother lost in his train of thoughts.

Djeeta hesitates, this is the first time she's ever seen a dick, let alone touched one. What if she squeezed it or tugged on it too hard? She would just about die of embarrassment if she broke it and—

"Try playing with it." Djeeta's doubts simmer as her lips press against each other, forming into a thin line. Despite her lust filled eyes hungering for more, the Lord of Frost can still see reluctance in them. "Rest assured Captain, Percival will let you know if you’re hurting him." Aglovale gives a low chuckle. "I'm also sure he'll let you know if it feels good as well."

His comment shakes Percival out of his thoughts and the redhead stutters out a favorable reply, reality hitting him that the object of his affections is going to fulfill one of the many fantasies he's had of her. At first he cursed his not so innocent wet dreams of her as a result of letting his stares linger on the revealing outfits she wore in battle far longer than they should have. Every revealing outfit left him questioning the practicality of it all—especially that damned bunny outfit that set off whatever symptoms of puberty he got to skip over from growing up was to blame for his late sexual awakening. At least that's what he thought, until one day when the mongrel carelessly asked if Metera wasn't cold during their snow clearing mission in the middle of winter. The same string of questions, like didn't she realize that the others could see her or how her leotard shaped her butt nicely, didn't pop into his head like it did when he pictured Djeeta. Honestly it was probably the first time he noticed she was wearing next to nothing, even for Erune fashion standards.

With a gulp, Djeeta lightly grabs his length reveling in how hot and throbbing the organ in her hand is. She gives it a curious and slow stroke in an attempt to gauge his reaction. Percival releases a content sigh, which helps relax her nerves a bit and spur her on to give it a more assured tug. Once, twice, she loses count soon after relishing in the moans Percival is desperately trying to stifle along with the slight movement of his hips.

Seeing that Percival is nicely riled up, Aglovale grabs her by the wrist and awakens her from her self-induced trance. He whispers into her ear, "You did a great job. Now you just need to get on the bed." She follows his orders with a dazed nod and lays on her back. Aglovale helps tug her panties off, along with his own pants, and throws them onto the floor next to her other articles of clothing.

Aglovale lays next to her on his side, signaling to Percival he's up to bat. He grips his shaft and aligns himself to her entrance, his head entering her, followed by the rest of his dick as he pushes more of himself inside her at an agonizingly slow pace. Though a virgin himself, he knows he has to be extra gentle as not to hurt his partner. Aglovale forms a light grip on his own member, giving slow tugs as he watches the couple; the satisfaction of goading the two into this leaves his dick nice and hard.

Percival shallowly thrusts into Djeeta, taking special care not to go too fast. He's soon rewarded with her legs wrapped around his waist to push him closer to her. Hands run up and down along his back, moving in time with his thrusts.

"You're taking him easier than I thought you would." Aglovale pipes up mid stroke. His concentration evenly divided between his own member and the other one currently inside her.

Djeeta shakes her head. "No, I...Ah!" A moan interrupts her, any coherent thought thrown away as Percival deepens his thrusts. 

"Hmm, so you've had practice with a toy?" A moan nearly escapes Aglovale's lips picturing the sight of the blonde woman working a dildo into her. She hasn't even had her first kiss and she was already preparing herself to take a dick; he wonders just who was the lucky man she was thinking of as the silicone toy went in and out of her to help her reach orgasm. "What a naughty captain you are. I would have never guessed." 

Small moans continue to escape tightly sealed lips as she moves her arms to wrap around Percival's neck, which only eggs him on into losing his self control. When he feels her squeezing herself around him, he quickens his already fast pace. As he nears the edge, Percival leans in and rests his head in the nook of Djeeta’s neck to leave little love bites.

"Captain, it looks like our dear Percival is close. Where do you want him to release?"

Percival slowly lifts his head, eyes closed in pleasure. He knows the second he opens his eyes, he'll lose his grip on his impending orgasm and cum before his partner. While it would be uncool—as if he cared about coolness—his pride wouldn't allow him to climax before Djeeta (oh right, he definitely cared about looking cool in front of her) was near her own.

"Don't be silly Brother, anywhere other than outside is—"

"If you don't tell him, he'll let it outside and you don't quite seem like you'd want that.” Ignoring his younger sibling's protests, Aglovale leans in with breath hot on her ears, causing a moan to slip out of her. “Go on, say it. Tell him how much you want him to let it out inside you. You're his precious vassal after all, it's your duty to carry his burden.” He lowers his voice, still within earshot of the man, his voice a harsh whisper. “You could also say it's your duty to carry his offspring."

_ Offspring. _

_ Percival's offspring. _

"Please Percival...inside!"

She wouldn't be able to go on missions if she got pregnant. She couldn't be an effective captain if she got pregnant. Her journey to Estalucia would take even longer to reach if she got pregnant.

Getting pregnant would be incredibly irresponsible of her and it could even cause some of her crew mates to view her in a different light, tossing aside their hard earned respect for her in the process— _but she wants it_.

Her body craves it.

Oh Astrals above, she wanted it so _badly_.

"I want it inside, please!" Her hands grab onto the redhead's biceps, nails digging into skin as her orgasm approaches and she needs something to desperately cling onto.

Percival doesn’t hesitate and thrusts one final time, ejaculating deep inside Djeeta. His hips give slow, jagged thrusts as he rides his orgasm out. The feel of a flood of warmth spurting all the way to the back of her cervix triggers her own orgasm and she trails right behind him. Catching his breath Percival pulls out, staring in a daze at the thick, white liquid just barely poking out from her opening; his post-sex haze clouds his mind further once the realization hits him that she's stuffed full of his cum.

"You really live up to the title of Percival's retainer, there's so much of his semen threatening to spill out. It seems like he was incredibly backed up. I'd be surprised if there weren't enough here to impregnate you.”

Aglovale’s crude comments snap Percival out of his daze.

"Brother, please refrain from using that kind of vulgar language. Besides, the talk of pregnancy is..."

"But the Captain here looks like she's enjoying it. See?” Aglovale takes his hand away from his length and spreads the lower lips of her opening. Her hole opens and closes, twitching from the last trembles of her orgasm. "Does imagining Percival's seed blossoming inside you make you happy? I wonder how your crewmates would react to finding out their beloved captain is with child. Would they immediately do the math and come to the conclusion of your conception date? Surely they'd have no doubt who the father is though, and I bet that fact would anger a lot of crew members. I wonder, would they direct their ire towards the 'culprit' at hand?"

Embarrassment washes over her and in an attempt to salvage her dignity, she closes her legs. However it is a fruitless endeavor that only results in pushing out the virile white fluids Percival left behind, reminding her of their previous activity.

"Don't,” Aglovale’s playful smirk drops and he forcefully spreads her legs open. “I'll be going next."

Still lying on his side, Aglovale scoots closer to Djeeta, turning her onto her side with her back facing him. He lines his member to her entrance and teases her with the head of his cock, dragging the bulbous tip along her folds before engulfing himself fully inside her and letting out a sigh. It doesn't take long for her to get hot and bothered again, thanks in part to the sensitivity her previous orgasm has left her, producing enough natural lubrication to allow his cock passage to ravage her insides. The feel of something sloshing inside her with each of Aglovale's thrust adds to her pleasure, his grip on her hips tightening as she squeezes down on him. 

"How does it feel having Percival's semen pushed further and further into you?"

Instead of a response, Djeeta grips the bedsheets. Where Percival's thrusts were slow and considerate, Aglovale's thrusts are fast and unrestrained, perfectly showcasing the domineering part of his personality. She lets out a moan at the apt comparison of their contrasting personalities, not any less aroused despite them being so drastically different; it's rather fitting for the king to not hold back in bed. Percival watches the pair from his spot near the end of the bed. His own cock starts to spring back to life at seeing his cum froth from the pounding Aglovale gives her.

"Feels good…!" She finally responds, eyes focused on his growing erection. "But...but I want Percival to feel good too!" Her answer causes Aglovale to slow his movements to a full halt and he sits up.

"Humph, then how about you let Percival use that mouth of yours then, Captain?" Aglovale rests his head on her shoulder, locking eyes with his younger brother. Their eye contact remains unbroken as the older man whispers into her ears, still loud enough for the other man to hear. "He's looking pretty lonely, don't you agree? Remember to mind your teeth."

Djeeta sits up and crawls towards the redhead, nervously tucking her hair out of the way and behind her ear. With her weight steadied on one hand, the other grabs his dick. She gives it a few tentative licks, unsure what exactly it is she's supposed to do next. Aglovale senses this and is soon behind her whispering words of praise and encouragement into her ear. "That's it, suck on the head first." 

She does as she's told and before long, with Aglovale's instructions, she takes inch by inch into her mouth. Whatever doesn't fit, is lightly stroked by the hand clasped around the base of his cock. Once she has a steady bob going Aglovale re-enters her from behind, grabbing her by the waist to help guide her while she's preoccupied with her mouth. 

Percival watches as his own length goes in and out, dick increasing in size just seeing her take as much as her small mouth can fit for the sake of his pleasure. Aglovale can tell by the way Percival's hip thrusts pick up speed and how his eyes shut close that his brother's orgasm is approaching, so he quickens his own pace. Not one to leave a partner unsatisfied, he reaches towards Djeeta's lower nub and rubs it in a circular motion with his thumb. A brand new sensation flows through her and brings her with him in a shared climax between the three of them. Djeeta's body vibrates as she feels her mouth and core being filled with their thick, white liquid, the two men releasing without restraint inside her respective holes; both of the Wales brother's hips stuttered to a stop as the last bits of ejaculate squirts forth from their dicks.

Percival pulls his lengths out, the haze fading once he realizes he let it out in her mouth. He jolts up from the bed in a panic. "Tissue, tissue." The Lord of Flames searches around the room in vain for a box of tissues so Djeeta can have something to spit the white goo into. As much of a turn on it would be for him to have her 'taste' him, it'd be too much to ask for her to do on her first attempt—

"Why don't you try swallowing it in one go?"

Percival's head turns back towards the couple on the bed. Exhausted by the back-to-back rounds of sex, Djeeta looks on at Aglovale with half lidded eyes. At first, the redhead is sure his older brother's words haven't quite gotten through to her but he's quickly proven wrong when he sees her visibly swallow.

"Show him your mouth." Whisper teetering on the edge of a command, the Lord of Frost firmly, but gently, holds her chin within his grasp. Djeeta does as she's told and opens her mouth showing not even a drop of cum left.

"That's a good girl." Aglovale lets go of his secure grip. "Well, how does it taste?" A hint of genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Slimy…" Still clouded by pleasure, Djeeta slurs her words. In a moment of clarity, perhaps due to the embarrassment from what she's about to say next, she lowers her voice after a brief pause and quick return to her intoxicated like state. "But since it's Percival's taste...I don't _hate_ it…"

Maybe it was the way her half lidded eyes stared at them, signaling that her hunger was not yet sated or the way her slurred words tumbled past slightly parted lips, whatever it was, caused something to simultaneously snap in the two brothers. They both pounce, pushing her back down onto the bed. 

Percival rubs his dick up against her folds, eyes and tone obviously amused. "If you like it so much, there's more where that came from, Captain." He shoved his cock inside without restraint, moaning at just how wet she was—from both her body's creation and the mix of both Wales brother's semen that remained—and the ease in which he was able to slide in and out of. 

Aglovale hovers his dick over her face, already erect again. "If Percival tasted so good, there's still some left over here you can lick off." She licks her lips, salivating at the chance of getting to taste both of them at once. His length rubs across her tongue and mouth, looking much like a hot dog settled in between fluffy buns, ridding him of a majority of his dick's runny, white liquid before plunging in.

Djeeta's holes happily accept both without haste.

_ IV. _

"If you don't tell her how you feel, someone else will come along and snatch her away before you do, little brother." 

Those words alert to Aglovale's return, who leans against the door frame seemingly content to watch his younger brother brushing the hair out of Djeeta's face and stopping when his presence is noticed. Back from taking his tea ware to the kitchen, he strides over to take a seat at the head of the bed and looks at the sleeping woman. A tiny smile plays at his lip as he gently pets her on the head. She stirs a bit, murmuring something unintelligible before returning to her deep slumber. After a bout of silence Percival pipes up, his curiosity boiling within him and ready to spill over. "Brother...is what you said earlier true?"

Aglovale continues his petting, not once looking up and distracted by Djeeta's sleeping face. His tiny smile grows into a small one, thinking how nice it was to see this more intimate side of the Captain. He closes his eyes and muses in jest. "Whatever do you mean?"

Percival repeats his question, this time less vague but just as hesitant. "Were you being truthful when you said you proposed and the Captain accepted?" Smile dropped, red eyes opening to focus on the sleeping Djeeta.

They sit in silence, again, as Aglovale contemplates how much further he's willing to take this joke of his—though he supposes most jokes wouldn't go as far as ending up in a threesome with your sibling.

He sighs and looks sternly into the redhead's eye.

"You can't reasonably expect her to remain faithfully by your side in the way that you want unless you fight for it. Your kindness and courtesy will be your downfall." While said rather bluntly, by Aglovale standards, it was true; unless he was okay with the person by her side being anyone other than himself, he'd need to man up and make a move of his own.

But his answer only causes Percival's subtle nervous expression to shift into a sadder one, his lips forming into a frown and eyes darting to the bedsheets. "So it's true then…"

"I proposed, but I did not receive a response." Aglovale decides to drop the act and come clean. If his brother was going to get depressed over this, it was no longer going to be a funny joke. At his older brother's words, Percival's eyes lift from their spot on the bedsheets and his expression turns hopeful. "In hindsight, though, it was probably a good thing I didn't get one. I would have immense regrets about it."

"After all they say a caged canary's song isn't as sweet." Percival responds with a confused lift of his brow. Well it was a popularized idiom that only came about out of his recent reforms, of course such genius would fly over his head since he probably had not yet heard of it; he'd give the man the book it came from as a parting gift. "Freedom suits her best."

"It's getting late, we better head to bed soon." Aglovale pulls back the blankets and with a slight smirk, turns his attention towards Percival. "Will you be joining me in spending the night alongside Sleeping Beauty over here?" Percival doesn't hesitate, offering a smirk of his own. "It's my duty to protect my vassal in the presence of dangerous individuals," He makes his way to the other side of the bed and fixes the blanket to settle in. "I graciously accept."

Aglovale cheekily retorts, the thoughts of that night's activities still fresh in his mind, "You're no less of one yourself, Percival."

**Author's Note:**

> when percy and djeeta marry that means djeeta becomes aggy's little sister and earns the title of both a brocon and siscon thank you for reading this fic based off that one thought I had before bed one night


End file.
